The Great Escape
by Darling Pretty
Summary: When Addison runs from Seattle, Alex won't let her. Not without an escort, at least. Inspired by The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls. Addison/Alex.
1. It's Goodbye

**just what i need, another story to update. but i figure that since want to make god laugh's almost done, i could start a new one. anyways... basically this is in a slight au, meaning basically that i'm going to pretend that addison and alex never had a thing, really, just kind of looked at each other enough to make callie give the lines of deliciousness speech, but no kiss or sex, and that they're work friends. you know, the kind who don't even call each other by first names, but still tell each other things, just not the important things.**

**two second summary: addison is leaving to god knows where and alex decides that he's coming (yes, it's out of character. give it a chance)**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery! Wait up!" Addison hears as she walks out of the hospital. She doesn't stop. "Addison! Wait! Please!" the voice insists. She sighs and turns around.

"Yes, Karev?"

"Alex. It's Alex."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. Yes, Alex?"

"I was just… I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink."

"No."

"Not like a date or anything. Just… you look, I don't know, you look sad."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Just come get a drink with me. Please? I said please."

"And I said no. Look, it's really nice of you or whatever, but there's somewhere I need to be."

"Oh."

She turns and starts to walk away and he accompanies her. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Walking you to your car. It's the polite thing to do."

"Oh, _now _you're a gentleman," she grumbles under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. You really don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of walking to my own car."

"It's fine."

"You really don't," she says, but stops when they reach her car.

"Your car's got a lot of luggage in the back," he comments.

"Yeah, I'm, um, I'm moving." She tugs at her sleeves, something she only does when she's lying.

"Liar."

"What?"

"That was a lie. You're not moving."

"How did you know that?"

"You're fiddling with your sleeves. Where are you really going?"

"I'm leaving."

He stares at her for a moment. "Where to?" he asks.

She contemplates lying, but then realizes that he can tell when she is, so she tells the truth. "I don't really know yet."

"But your car is packed." He looks utterly confused by the concept.

"Well, yeah. I'm leaving now. Today was my last day."

"So you're just… leaving?"

"That would be the general idea, yeah."

"Do you have _any _idea where you're going?"

"Maybe back to New York. Who knows?" He walks to the passenger door and opens it. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"You're crazy if you think that I'm going to let you drive across the country alone."

"I'm a big girl, Alex; I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that. I'm still coming."

"You do realize that I'm leaving for good, right?"

"Yeah, I got that."

"And that I'm not coming back?"

"Yeah, got that from the 'for good' part."

She looks like she's seriously considering it for one second. "Forget it," she says. "Go away."

"What? No. Why?"

"I'm not letting you give up your career for some whim. Which is what you'd be doing. I'm not letting you do it."

"I'm coming."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"_No_, you're not."

"Look, I'll start my residency over whenever we get to wherever we're going. I'll even start my internship over."

"But your friends will worry." Now she's just grasping for reasons.

"I'll call them tomorrow and let them know."

They stare at each other, each trying to make the other cave. Finally Addison sighs. "Fine. Can you grab some stuff really quickly?" Alex nods. "Where's your place?"

0ooo0

An hour later, they're on the road. "So," Alex says. "Where are we going first?"

"I'm not sure yet. I want to get as far away from Seattle as quickly as possible."

"Okay. Here's what we'll do, drive until you're tired, then I will. Then we'll stop for the night, day, whatever it is when we stop."

"Sounds like a plan, Karev," she agrees.

"It's still Alex."

"Sorry. Alex. Right. That's going to take some getting used to."

"Do I get permission to call you Addison?"

"Since we're driving to God knows where in a small car, I would say yes."

"Okay, Addison." She decides she likes the way her name sounds coming off his tongue.

"Okay, Alex." They smile at each other, then Addison returns her eyes to the road.

* * *

**so if there's any particular place you want them to go, just tell me so in a review, or pm me. kay? good.**

**speaking of reviews... how would you feel about leaving one?**

**-Juli**


	2. Make Peace With An Empty Town

**so, a new chapter... i know it's a slightly confusing, and i apologize, but this is what the characters wanted. and i do have a vague, sort of solid, outline-y plot thing. it's not exactly set in stone, but a plan is good, right?**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

They stop at a motel in the middle of nowhere at around one. Addison wrinkles her nose, but considering that the whole trip was her idea, doesn't say anything. Besides, all she wants at this moment is a bed. They check in and the room's not bad. At least there are two beds. Addison doesn't even bother to change, she just throws her self face down on the nearest bed.

"Aren't you going to change?" Alex asks.

"No," is the muffled reply.

"You're going to regret that," he tells her.

She musters the energy to raise her head. "You wanted to come with me. You're my guest, and you are not going to say anything. I want to sleep and I'm going to sleep now."

He holds up his hands in defense. "I'm not saying anything. Go to sleep, but don't bitch to me when you wake up and you're uncomfortable."

Addison glares at him, but gets up. "Fine," she says, and grabs her pajamas from her suitcase. She changes in the bathroom and when she returns Alex is in the middle of getting undressed. She stops for a moment, staring at his bare chest.

"What?" he asks when he notices her staring.

She tears her eyes away from him. "Nothing," she replies. "Absolutely nothing. Can you turn the light off?" He complies. "Thank you," she says as she climbs into bed. He does the same.

They sit in silence for awhile. "Hey, Addison?" he asks, just as she thinks it's getting awkward.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem weird lately."

"I'm fine. Really. Thanks for asking."

"It's okay to not be okay. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I do. Thank you for your concern, but I'm really fine."

"You know that people who say that they're fine usually aren't, right?"

"I'm not one of them, Karev, I can assure you of that. Thanks though."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now, I'm going to try to get some sleep, so don't wake me up, okay?"

"Okay," he agrees. And he sticks to his promise. But around four in the morning he wakes up. Just as he's about to go back to sleep, he hears muffled sobs coming from Addison's bed. Without thinking, he gets up and into her bed, embracing her. She stiffens for a moment, then allows herself to let go. "You don't sound fine," he whispers after she stops crying.

"So I'm one of those people," she replies. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No. Now I know you're lying when you say you're fine though, so you might as well tell me the truth from now on."

"Fine. I'm not fine," she tells him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she retorts. He can tell from her voice that she's telling the truth.

"Okay."

She turns to look at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he shrugs.

"Thank you," she says, and turns over to go back to sleep.

0ooo0

When she wakes up and recalls the night before, she's not sure whether to be happy or embarrassed. She turns over to smile at the sleeping figure next to her, and wriggles out of his grasp to take a shower. When she opens the door she finds Alex awake. "Hey."

"Morning," he says.

The look in his eyes tells her that he's dying to ask her how she is. "I'm good," she answers the unasked question. "I'm all good."

He looks at her, trying to decipher if she's lying. "Okay. I'm going to shower."

"All right. Do you care if I run out to get a coffee?"

"Just don't leave keep going and leave me out here."

She pretends to consider doing what he tells her not to. "As tempting as that is, I won't."

"Promise me."

She laughs and holds up her hand in the Girl Scout promise. "I promise."

"Okay. Go ahead. But I'll hunt you down if you leave me."

"I don't doubt that. I won't. Do you want something?"

"Just a coffee with some cream."

"Okay. That's easy."

"I'm an easy guy," he shrugs.

She smiles. "I'll be back."

When she returns to the motel, she finds Alex showered and dressed. She hands him his coffee and phone. He looks questioningly at the phone. "You have to call your friends," she explains. "You told me that you'd do it, so you are. Bailey's going to be freaking out when you don't show up without calling in, so you're calling someone. Izzie or Meredith or whoever. Just call."

He rolls his eyes, but dials. "Hey Iz… Yeah, sorry about that… I just had to get out of there, you know?… No, I don't think I'm coming back… What? Dr. Montgomery's gone too?" he asks, glancing at Addison, who has to stifle a laugh. He motions for her to stand outside the door. Confused, she does. "No, she's not here… People are talking? Who cares, Iz? I'm not coming back, it doesn't matter… I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to say goodbye… It was kind of a spur of the moment thing… I'll call you soon, okay?… Oh, can you tell Bailey and the Chief?… Thanks, Iz. Bye." As he hangs up, Addison walks back into the room.

"May I ask why I had to go stand outside?"

"Didn't want to lie, and I knew she was going to ask if you were here. I figure if you aren't actually in the room, then you're not actually here."

"That is the weirdest logic that I've ever heard, but whatever gets you through the night, I suppose."

"Thank you. Ready to check out?"

"Sure."

0ooo0

They continue heading south. "Do you have _any _idea where we're going?" Alex asks about a half an hour into the trip.

"I was thinking maybe L.A. for a few days?"

"A few days?"

"Well, I don't know if that's where I want to _live_, but I have a couple friends down there that I really should go visit."

"Okay. L.A. it is."

"For now. I never asked, anywhere in particular that you want to go?"

"It's your trip. But if you decide you want to drive to New York, any chance we could stop in Iowa?"

"Iowa? What's in Iowa?"

"My family. I kind of want you to meet them. Plus, I haven't seen them since Christmas 1999, and they kind of hate me for it."

"Iowa it is."

They sit in awkward silence for a while, until Alex breaks it. "Don't answer if you don't want to, but what's your family like?"

Addison bites her lip, trying to figure out how to answer his question. "Um, my dad was in the Army for as long as I can remember, until a couple years ago when he was diagnosed with lung cancer. But before you go feeling sorry for me, the cancer's in remission, so he's fine now. My mom is one of those socialites, you know? She spends her days planning benefits and galas and things like that. My sister Linden is a lawyer in Connecticut. She and her husband have a little boy, Ryan. My brother James works on Wall Street. He and his wife are expecting my niece, Grace is what I think they agreed on, any day. I don't have any cousins and all my aunts and uncles are dead. Which is really sad, come to think of it. What about you?" she asks, glancing over at him.

He hesitates before answering. "My mom and I don't talk much. She's still mad at me for chasing off my dad when I was in high school. But there's just this point you reach, you know, when you're done taking shit. I got to high school and I had enough of him hitting her, so one day I hit back. He left, and she's never really forgiven me. I don't regret it, though. My sister Lauren and I are still really close. We talk all the time, and she's the one who's pissed at me for not going back for Christmas."

Addison is silent. What does one say in response to that? "Well, aren't you going to apologize or something?" Alex finally asks her.

She frowns. "No. Why would I?"

"It's the general response. I figured that it'd be your response too."

"You don't seem to need an apology. I'm not going to apologize for something I can't change."

"Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"For not apologizing. It's… nice."

"Oh." She glances over at him. "You're welcome."

"So, what about you? Any deep, dark secrets?"

"You've already heard my deep, dark secrets," she retorts, "thanks to the hospital."

"We're out of there, no need to sound so bitter. It's not good to speak ill of the dead."

"The hospital is hardly dead."

"It's dead in our books. May as well be, for all it matters."

She looks over at him again. "You know, that's the first thing out of your mouth today that I think is a good point," she teases.

"Hey!"

She sticks her tongue out at him and turns back to the road. As she listens to him laugh, she decides that she could have done far worse in choosing a companion for this trip. Such as only herself. The more she thinks about it, the worse it sounds. There's something to be said for driving cross-country with a guy you hardly know. It makes you think. Makes you want to learn more about him. And that's what Addison decides she wants, to know a little more about Alex.

* * *

**no worries, all will be revealed... well, if not in the next chapter, then in chapters to come.**

**reviews are always a good gift! i don't know why you'd be giving me gifts, but... hey, if you want to, who am i to stop you?**

**-Juli**


	3. They Don't Know Us Anyway

**a/n: i know, i know! it's been forever and a day and you probably all hate me, if you're even still reading this. if you are, feel free to kick my ass in a review. or thank PhoebeHasABadPenName, because she sent me a pm asking if i felt like updating anytime soon, which made me feel terribly guilty, which is why this chapter is being posted. it also made me quite happy, because someone cared enough to ask, and then she was kind enough to go review my other stories which she hadn't, which made me ecstatic and inspired me. so that's always a wonderful way to get me writing. in any case, i blame school, which has been hell on earth, and which is out to get me, so if you don't hear from me until summer, you'll know why.**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

"You know, flying would have been a whole lot easier," Alex grumbles two days later as they get out of the car to stretch their legs and switch seats.

"Flying requires a destination. Plus, if I was flying, you wouldn't be here, so be thankful I'm not." That shuts him up pretty quickly.

They're just about to get into the car when Addison's cell phone rings. She checks her caller id and picks up. "Hey, Callie."

"How goes the road trip to nowhere? Seen any place you want to stay?"

Addison rolls her eyes and answers, "Fine. And no. How's the hospital?"

"Gossiping about you and the help."

Addison makes the split second decision to not let Callie know about her traveling companion. "What? Why?"

"He seems to have disappeared. And you're gone, so an infinitely small portion of the hospital, aka Miranda, the Chief, and me, thinks he left to go look for you, and the other ninety-nine point five percent thinks that you're secretly in love and eloped."

"We eloped, huh? Well, I can promise you that that's not true. We are not eloping," she assures Callie. Then she closes her eyes, "and I don't see him anywhere, so if he's looking for me he hasn't found me." She opens her eyes and mouths to Alex, "Are you looking for me?" He gives her a look, but shakes his head no, so she tells Callie, "But I don't think he's looking for me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She looks at Alex and shoos him. He moves, slowly and confusedly, while she takes care not to look at him. "I have no idea where he is." She doesn't mention that she means where he's standing at this moment, because she knows he's within a ten foot radius of her.

"Okay…" Callie sounds reluctant to give up the subject.

"Callie, I promise you, we are not eloping and he's not looking for me. Maybe he's just going home to his family for awhile or taking a vacation, I don't know."

"Okay. Well, I have to go, but I'll call you later."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Okay, that was weird," Alex informs her when she gets into the passenger seat.

"I was applying your logic. I didn't want to lie to her, and I really didn't know where you were. For all I knew, you could be standing right behind me or running in the opposite direction. See, I didn't lie. By the way, we're apparently eloping."

"Are we?"

"According to the hospital, we've been secretly in love and now we're eloping so that we can be together without anyone getting in our way."

"That's a really thorough story."

"Well, I made up the last part, but the secretly in love and eloping parts are both courtesy of the hospital."

"Where would anyone get the idea that we're secretly in love?" he asks as he starts the car.

"I don't know. It's ridiculous," she replies and they laugh. They fall silent and for the first time since they started the trip there's an awkward silence as they stare at each other. "Hey, Alex?" Addison finally says.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"We're not moving."

"Huh?"

"You're not driving. You need to drive if we're going to go anywhere, so if you could maybe start driving, that'd be great."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

They drive in silence for awhile, neither daring to say anything. Finally it gets to be too much for Addison, so she blurts out, "My mom didn't want me to be a surgeon."

"What?"

"My mom didn't want me to be a surgeon. She didn't want Linden to be a lawyer either. She wanted us both to stay home and do nothing but get married and shop like her. She's still a little annoyed that neither of us did." Alex scoffs. "What?" Addison asks.

"Just your mom. I don't get how she could be annoyed with you. You said your sister's a lawyer right? And you're nationally ranked as a surgeon. Both of those options sound a hell of a lot better than staying at home and popping out kids." He sounds slightly bitter, but Addison doesn't ask. It must show on her face, though, because he continues, "That's what my mom did, but we didn't have the money for her to do it."

Addison's quiet for a moment, trying to form a question that doesn't seem totally insensitive. Finally, she notices a slight discrepancy in his story. "Wait, you only mentioned one sister. Do you have other siblings?"

"Yeah, another sister and a brother. Danielle and Charlie. Lauren's the youngest, then Charlie, then Danielle, then me."

"So you're the oldest."

"Yeah."

"Oh, me too. James's the youngest."

"How old is he?"

"He's turning twenty seven in a couple months. He's a lot younger than me and Linden. Miracle baby, you know?"

"Yeah."

"How old are your siblings?"

"Lauren's going to be twenty in December, and I think Charlie's twenty four, and Danielle's almost twenty six. I only remember Lauren's birthday because it's exactly half a year after mine."

"So you were born in… June?"

"Yeah."

"What day?"

"The first."

"Seriously?"

"Why would I lie?"

Addison pretends to be annoyed. "I don't know. It seems like the kind of thing you'd do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I don't make the news, I just report it."

"So why is it so interesting that I was born in June?"

"No reason. It just means that your birthday's coming up."

"Yeah."

"In, like, a week."

"Yeah. So?"

"So you didn't tell me!"

"So?"

"So I need at least two weeks to plan something!"

"Addison, we don't even know where we're going to be. I don't think you can really plan a party without a location. Besides, I don't ever celebrate."

"Why not?" Addison demands.

"Because I don't see that much to celebrate."

"Being another year older, wiser-"

"Oh, come on Addison, you don't really buy into that Hallmark crap, do you?"

"So what if I do?"

"Then I'm going to have to like you a whole lot less," he replies, and smiles at her.

She glares back. "So what? I think that a birthday's a big deal. No need to judge me because of it."

"I was _kidding_, Addison. You don't need to get so defensive and you don't have to act like it's the end of the world if I don't like you."

Addison blushes. "I don't care if you don't like me," she retorts. "I mean, I do, but not like that much. I mean… I just… I'm going to shut up now," she manages to choke out.

"You don't have to. And I like you fine, birthday quirks and all."

Addison's face matches her hair by now. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." He grins at her and her face turns even redder, if that's possible.

After considerable silence, he asks, "So you ever going to tell why you were crying? Or am I just going to have to guess?" Addison's face freezes and Alex notices. "You don't have to or anything, I was just want to know."

"Why?"

"Because… I just want to make sure you're okay, okay?" he replies brusquely, and returns his eyes to the road, not even glancing at her.

Even though the flush in her cheeks had considerably faded in the silence, it now regresses back into the flaming category. After a moment, when her face is cooling down again, she starts, "I- oh, turn off here." She spends the next half an hour navigating Alex through Los Angeles, towards the beach, and her friends' house. "Pull in here," she instructs. "Well? What do you think?"

He's silent as he takes in the gorgeous two story house that looks almost too serene and perfect to be located in noisy LA. "Wow."

"I know. It's crazy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on! Let's go!" she orders, already hopping out of the car. He follows her up to the front door and stands awkwardly while she rings the doorbell. After a minute, the door opens to reveal a tall, striking black woman. "Surprise!" Addison sings, throwing up her arms.

"Addison!" the woman greets her, throwing her arms around her. Once she's done hugging Addison, she calls into the house, "Sam! Get your butt out here right now!"

Sam appears in a few moments. "Addie!" he says, also hugging her. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too!" Addison replies. Then she remembers her companion. "Oh, guys, this is Alex Karev. Alex this is Naomi and Sam."

"Nice to meet you," Alex says.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam replies for the both of them, holding out his hand.

"Come on in!" Naomi gestures towards the house. "Welcome to LA!"

* * *

**i know it's abrupt, but it kind of had to end there, or you'd have to wait another month or so for an update because i'd have to write out the next chapter with this one... so yeah.**

**although i know i have absolutely no right to ask for them, reviews?**

**-Juli**


	4. It's So Good To Be By Your Side

**basically, this is my apology to you for being gone so long, and probably not posting anything for the next couple weeks until spring break. i rather like it, and i'm pretty you will too... we shall see, won't we?**

**oh, and by the way, my new year's resolution (hey, it's only three months late! that's not _too _bad, is it?) is to reply to any reviews that have something to reply to. so basically, if you want to fully appreciate my conversational skills, then you should write a review with some substance. now that's not a criticism to anyone at all, although i must admit, it feels much better to get a review where someone has utilized their "little grey cells". come on, it doesn't take that much brain power to write something more than "loved it, update soon". but once again, not criticizing... so anyways... that's my story and i'm sticking to it.**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

The next hours pass quickly and peacefully. At the end of them, Naomi and Sam insist on Addison and Alex staying there for the duration of their stay, even as Addison protests. Eventually their wheedling wears Addison down and she agrees. "Great!" Naomi exclaims.

"Alex and I'll go get the bags," Sam volunteers. He and Alex do so immediately.

The second they're out of the room, Naomi turns to Addison. "So?"

"So what?"

"So who is he?"

"Who?"

"Alex! Who is he? How'd you meet? What's he like? Come on, I want details!"

Addison, not so ready to participate in girlish gossip, thinks for a moment. "He… uh…. we… I don't know how to start," she admits. "I think we met… no, it wasn't then… I can't even remember when we met. I just vaguely remember wanting to strangle him. It was only a little bit after I went to Seattle. He was my intern, and he did something to piss me off, I know that. Who knows? Anyways, that's kind of it."

"Is he any good?"

Addison is confused. "Good? As a surgeon? Yeah, he is."

"No!" Naomi sighs, exasperated. "Is he any good?" she repeats putting a slight emphasis on the last two words and leaning forward conspiratorially to convey her meaning.

Addison blushes as the implication hits her. "What? I… What?" she stammers. "How is that relevant? And even if it was, why would I know?"

"Aren't you sleeping with him?"

"Why does everybody think that?!" Addison exclaims. "We're not, we never have!"

"Okay, that, I seriously doubt."

"Why? Why is it so unbelievable that I haven't slept with him?"

"You just drove for days in a car with a guy you're _not _sleeping with? Either you're insane or you're lying."

"Um, how about option three? I'm not sleeping with him and I'm not insane and he just happens to be along for the ride."

"Uh-huh…" Naomi agrees skeptically.

"It's true! I didn't even want him here! He _made _me bring him along. He wasn't in the plan."

"Right…"

"Why is everyone so convinced we're sleeping with each other?"

"Everyone?"

"All of Seattle Grace is certain of it."

"Oh."

"So why is it? Because it's really annoying, and I would prefer to correct it rather than leave it and have it continue." She looks at Naomi expectantly.

"It's probably because-" Naomi starts, but the guys choose this minute to return, and Addison shushes her.

"So we have a slight problem," Sam announces.

"What?" Naomi asks.

"Sleeping arrangements. We've got the guest room and the couch, and those are our only options."

"Addison can have the guest room," Alex says. "I'll take the couch."

"No," Addison protests. "You've been driving most of the day. You take the bed."

"No, they're your friends. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I've got an idea," Naomi announces, "Why don't you both take the bed? It's a queen, there's more than enough room for both of you."

They both open their mouths to protest, but then look at each other and silence themselves. "Okay. Fine," Alex consents

"Yeah," Addison continues. "We're adults, right? There's nothing weird about it."

"Nope," he agrees.

"Okay," Naomi says. "I'll show you the guest room."

A couple of minutes later, everything is in place. "Well, now that that's settled," Sam says, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to hit the hay."

"Who says that anymore, Sam? Really," Naomi questions him as she follows him out of the room.

Addison and Alex stand in silence for a moment, staring at one another. "Well, I'm going to get changed," Addison says abruptly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

Another ten minutes finds the two of them in bed, turned away from the other, hugging their side as closely as possible without actually sleeping on the floor. Addison discovers that she's acutely aware of every time he moves. Once she turns over and finds herself face to face with him. Another time his hand brushes against her waist. Each incident is followed by many, many apologies, robbing precious minutes of sleep. As his hand accidentally rests on her thigh, and is quickly jerked back, she sighs. This is going to be a long night.

0ooo0

She wakes up and nearly screams when she finds herself face to face with Alex Karev, her legs tangled through his. For one panic stricken moment, she frantically struggles to remember what happened last night. Then she recalls that this is Sam and Naomi's house, which means that she'd never do anything, and in any case, she's fully clothed, underwear and all, so that possibility is highly, highly unlikely. Next, comes the decision about what to do. Either stay in the same position and pretend to be asleep or try and move to avoid the almost inevitable awkwardness. While she's trying to decide, he wakes up, so that decision's made.

He appears to go through the same process she just went through, but in about a fraction of a second. "Morning," he finally says.

"Morning," she replies. She searches for something to say, or do, or anything to get herself out of this position. "Your breath stinks. Go brush your teeth."

"Hey! I could say the same thing to you!"

"My breath does not stink," she replies. "Yours, however, does. Go brush your teeth!" She tries to push him out of the bed, but he flips over her, and pins her down, leaning down to breathe in her face. "Ew! Stop!" Addison shrieks as she struggles against his hold. And suddenly his face is only a couple inches from hers, but she's not noticing his morning breath, or anything else for that matter. She swallows and just as she's sure he's leaning down, and she's straining up, they hear Naomi call, "Breakfast!" and jump away from each other. "Oh, I'm-" she starts.

"No, I-"

"No, it was-"

"I-"

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm sorry," she apologizes and flees the room.

* * *

**don't worry, things will start to pick up from here on out. at least that's my plan. we'll see if addison and alex stick to it. hopefully they will. it would be annoying if they didn't. (i realize that this sounds slightly crazy, but i have embraced my craziness and molded it into eccentricity and therefore it's okay. as john cleese said in 'Rat Race', "I'm eccentric, I can do whatever I want.")**

**so anyways, reviews?**

**-Juli**


	5. We Can Make It Right

**so it's only a little over a week later than I said I would get it published, that's not TOO bad, right? -dodges flying tomatoes- i know, i know, and there's no excuse. there's not even any logic behind why i haven't updated sooner, except that the chapter just didn't get fully written. it was a problem. i've got to work on that. anyways... read on and enjoy!**

**-insert generic disclaimer here-**

* * *

Breakfast is, in a word, awkward. Addison won't meet Alex's eyes and Naomi figures that they've had a fight or something, and so she won't talk to Alex either. Sam tries conversing with Alex, only to find him trailing off mid-sentence, and not hearing questions.

"So, Addie, what are you guys going to do today?" Naomi inquires.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Um, I don't know about him, but I was thinking of going to the beach."

"That sounds like fun, we should all go," Naomi says, enjoying her role as devil's advocate. Addison sends her a look, but says nothing. Naomi looks around the table and sees no opposing forces, so she continues, "Okay, so that's settled. We'll leave in an hour?" No one says anything, but Sam nods his head.

0ooo0

An hour and a half later, they're at the beach. Naomi and Addison are lounging on towels, and Alex and Sam are tossing a football around. Every once in awhile Alex will glance over at Addison, but for the most part they're acting like they don't know each other. That's not to say that Addison doesn't watch him, but it's with the objective look of a stranger. Or at least she thinks so.

"Hey, Addie?" Naomi asks. "Remember how you asked me why people keep thinking you two are sleeping together?"

Addison looks warily around to make sure no one heard that. "Yeah…"

"It's probably because of that."

"Because of what?"

"Because of that look you're giving him."

"What look?"

"The look that says you want to see him naked. That look. And while I fully appreciate the reason for the look, you're starting to get stared at."

"What! I don't… How can you even… It's not like…" she stutters, then sighs and grimaces. "Is it that obvious?"

"How can I put this without exaggerating? The blind are on to you."

Addison groans. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Nay! He's just supposed to be along for the ride! Nothing more!"

"Yeah, I don't think that went so well…"

Addison glares. "You think?"

They sit in silence for a couple minutes. "So why don't you?" Naomi finally asks. "Sleep with him, I mean."

Addison stares at her. "Because we're friends."

"So?"

"So we're driving across the freaking country together!"

"And that'll just make it all the more interesting."

"Nay!"

"What? I'm just saying…"

"Just… stop," Addison says. "Just no."

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"Because he's Alex Karev, that's why! And because he's a mini-Mark! Because he was my intern! Because he's that much younger than I am!"

"Not a single one of those was a good reason."

"I thought they were excellent."

"No, those are the "I really don't have a reason, so I'm going to use this reason" reasons. They don't count."

"Why not?"

"Because not a single one of them should stop you."

"Forget it. It's just not happening."

"Why not?" Naomi wheedles.

"Because."

"Because isn't a reason."

"Because I'm scared that I'm gonna get hurt, okay?" Addison snaps. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my day at the beach without being interrogated."

"Why are you-"

"Nope, I'm not answering you. I'm going to lie back and enjoy the sun and you are not going to ask me anything even remotely related to Alex Karev."

Naomi backs off sulkily as the boys walk over to get a drink of water. Even though Addison has sunglasses on, Naomi can tell she's staring at Alex from behind her dark lenses. But even though Alex returns the favor, neither acknowledges the other. Naomi frowns, but says nothing. Once Sam and Alex return to their game, however, she can't stay quiet. "What's up between you two?" she asks Addison. Addison just glares at her. "Oh, come on, just answer this one question and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day. Please?"

Addison rolls her eyes, but sighs, "Fine. We may have sort of, maybe, almost… kissed this morning, but then you called us for breakfast and we realized what we were doing."

Naomi's eyes widen. "What did he-"

"I'm through talking about it and him. Can't you come up with something else?"

Naomi's about to answer when Alex walks up and sits down. "Hey, Naomi, Sam wants you." She shoots Addison a look that says "get your butt in gear" and gets up and walks over to Sam, leaving Alex with Addison. They sit awkwardly until Alex says, "Take a walk with me?"

Addison pauses for a minute, gathering excuses. "I-"

"Addison, please?"

She thinks for a minute. What's the worse that can happen? "Okay." She gets up and they walk down to the waterfront. 

"Which way?" he asks her. She shrugs. He rolls his eyes and starts walking right. She follows. "You can't keep doing this, you know," he informs her.

"What?"

"Avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? I'm not avoid-"

"You are. Stop it. It's annoying."

"I'm not-"

"Addison," he warns her.

"I might be avoiding you in the slightest way."

"You are. And I don't get it."

She stares at him, dumbfounded. "What's not to get?"

"Let's start with why you're avoiding me."

"Because of… we almost… because of this morning!" Addison sputters.

"Oh. Okay."

Something in his voice makes Addison want to explain. "We're friends, Alex. We work well as friends, and I don't want to mess with that, okay?"

"But you are! You're messing with it by avoiding me! I get it, we're friends, and I don't want to screw with it either, but you've got to stop pretending I don't exist! Look, ignoring it's going to make it worse, it happened. It happened, but it doesn't have to happen again, right?"

This is an excellent point in Addison's mind. "Right. So we're friends."

"Yeah. If it's okay with you."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course it's okay with me."

"Good."

She says "Yeah," just as the weight of what she's just agreed to hits her full force. "Good."

They turn back and walk in silence. As they do, Addison is suddenly aware of the awkwardness that still remains. Suddenly desperate to recapture a little of the playfulness from this morning, she starts running. "Race you back!" she calls over her shoulder.

"No fair!" he calls back, and starts running. "Get back here!"

"Can't catch me!"

"Is that a dare?"

"That's a challenge!" she yells. He speeds up and she screams and runs faster. He reaches her as they approach the towels, and tackles her. They fall to the ground laughing, Alex's arms still wrapped around her.

"I win," he informs her when they can breathe.

"Okay, so you got me," she admits, giggling.

A shadow falls over the two of them. "He certainly did," Naomi comments as she looks down at the pair. They scramble away from each other, Addison trying to dust as much sand as possible off of herself.

"We were… racing," she tries to explain.

"I'm sure you were," Naomi replies in a tone that says she seriously doubts that was all they were doing.

"We were," Addison says.

"I know."

"Okay, good."

"Yeah, good.'

As they're walking away, Naomi whispers, "Oh, just sleep with him already."

Addison shoots her a look. "No. We're friends. Nothing more."

Naomi rolls her eyes. "Well, at least it'll be entertaining."

* * *

**so there you have it. the last chapter. the end. **

**you didn't believe that, did you? i hope not, because that was a really sucky lie. but it'll be true if i get no reviews! ok, this is probably not true, unless the no reviews things happens for a couple of consecutive chapters.**

**-Juli-**


	6. Tonight Will Change Our Lives

**all i've got to say is that i think you'll like this one...**

**-insert generic disclaimer here-**

"So, I've got a question," Alex says to Addison, as they sit on the deck in Naomi and Sam's backyard

"So, I've got a question," Alex says to Addison, as they sit on the deck in Naomi and Sam's backyard. The house is empty, both Naomi and Sam are at work.

She looks at him. "What?"

"You never told me. That first night, why were you crying?"

She searches for a way out, and finds none. "It's nothing really," she says. He gives her a look that says he knows she's lying. "Okay, so fine, maybe it was something. But it's nothing now." He doesn't say anything, so she continues. "When we were in Seattle, Mark and I may have tried dating but he cheated, of course, and I might have found out about it a couple of days before we left and there _may _have been the small, microscopic, _insignificant_ chance that IthoughtIwasinlovewithhim." Her last words slur together to the point that they're incomprehensible.

"What?" Alex laughs.

Addison takes a deep breath. "I thought I was in love with him," she repeats. She watches as his face darkens. "But I'm not! Not anymore! There's just so much history, and I had to believe that I didn't give up my marriage just for sex. I had to see if there was something there! And there was, but Mark is Mark, and anyways, now I can see it wasn't love and it's just… it's been so long since I was really in love with anyone and I had kind of forgotten, and… and… just please believe me?"

He visibly relaxes and smiles at her. "I believe you. But I don't see why you care so much that I do."

She pales. "Because… because we're friends and I don't want you to think that I'm stupid enough to fall in love with the crowned king of manwhores."

"I don't think you're stupid."

She smiles. "Thanks."

"And anyways, you broke up with him, right?"

"Well, that's the thing… I may have just run off without saying anything."

"Addison!"

"I didn't want to have to look at him!" she defends herself. "Besides, I'm never talking to him again, so…"

"Am I on a cross-country trip because Mark Sloan cheated on you and you thought you were in love with him?"

"What?"

"Am I? Did you leave Seattle because Sloan cheated on you?"

"No! I mean, maybe… okay, yeah, pretty much." She winces, waiting for his reaction.

"Okay."

"Okay? You're not mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be? I mean, he's in Seattle and I'm the one with you, so I don't know why I'd be mad you."

"Oh, good."

"I am pissed that he hurt you though."

She smiles and blushes. "Do you study that?"

"What?"

"How to say the right thing at the right time. Because you always know what to say and I'm just curious, is there a book or something?"

"Um, no," he laughs.

"Okay."

"You are so weird," he informs her with a smile.

0ooo0

"I could stay here forever," Addison sighs, looking at Sam and Naomi's house one last time.

"You don't get to say things like that unless you actually mean it," Alex teases, "otherwise someone might take you seriously and then we'll be stuck somewhere that you don't really want to be."

"Right, sorry."

"So did you mean it?"

"I… uh… no, not really," Addison admits. "It's nice and all but I don't think I could take this much sun all the time. I mean, it's got to rain sometime, right?"

"Right. So where to next?"

She smiles at him. "Iowa?"

He smiles back at her. "Okay."

"Do you want to call your family and tell them we're coming?" Addison suggests, offering her cell phone.

He takes the phone as they get into the car and dials. "Hey, Mom… I'm fine, how're you? … That's good… Hey, is Lauren around? … Could you put her on? … Thanks… Hey, Lauren… How's it going? … Good… I know it's been awhile… Okay, almost ten years, I know… hey, actually, are you going to be around? … Um, actually, my friend and I were going to be near there, and we'd thought we'd stop by. I really want you to meet her… No, she's not my girlfriend… You know, it's possible to be friends with members of the opposite sex without having sex." He looks at Addison and rolls his eyes. Addison giggles. "Yeah, that's her… Don't embarrass me." He holds the phone out to Addison. "Lauren wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Lauren Karev, Alex's sister? Who is this?" Addison has to refrain from laughing.

"Um, Addison Montgomery, Alex's friend."

"Nice to meet you. Or rather, talk to you."

"Yeah, same to you."

"So, look, this is going to sound really rude, and I know that and I'm really sorry that I'm making a bad impression, but I have to know. Are you sleeping with my brother? I'm sorry, that's rude. I can't contain myself sometimes. But seriously, are you?"

It takes every bit of Addison's will power not to burst out laughing. "No, I'm not."

"Okay. That's good. Not that you don't seem perfectly nice and all, but… we're all really protective of him and, yeah. So I hear you're going to be in Iowa."

"Um, yeah."

"That's good. I'm looking forward to meeting you. I'm sorry that I come off so rude. I'm much more charming in person. Oh, that sounds vain. Damn. You know what? I'm going to stop talking now. Um, it's been nice talking to you, and I can't wait to meet you."

"Nice talking to you too," Addison replies before hanging up and laughing. "She seems… nice," she tells Alex.

"Yeah, sorry about her. She's kind of weird. But that's her," he shrugs.

"She seems sweet. A little rude, but sweet. I can see why you like her."

"Thanks."

0ooo0

"I can't believe we're spending your birthday in a car," Addison gripes the next day.

"It's fine," he replies, turning his eyes from the road for a second to look at her.

"No, it's not; birthdays are supposed to be special. We should do _something_. "

"It's okay."

"No. I don't even have anything for you, so I'm going to come up with some way to celebrate, you just wait."

He laughs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, Addison."

0ooo0

That night they check into a nicer hotel than usual, but Addison still hasn't figured out how to celebrate. "Do you want to go out to dinner or just order room service?" she inquires.

"Room service," he answers.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I don't care."

"A burger sounds really good right now," she says, surveying the menu. "Do you want one?"

"Sure."

An hour later, they're sitting in silence. Something's changed between them. The air between them no longer seems friendly, it's awkward space that either needs to be filled or crossed. "Okay, look," Addison finally says. "I tried the friends thing, I really did. And it was great and all, but I just don't… I don't think that I can… It's just that you…" she stumbles, "I don't know… You make me stumble over words and lose my train of thought and… it really sucks, frankly, because I really hate it. But you do, and I can't control it, and… and yeah. Anyways, just think about it," she finishes and runs out the door into the hallway, mortified. He gets up and chases after her.

"Addison!" he calls after her. "Addie, come on, at least slow down!" She stops and turns around warily. "Come on, let's go back to the room," he says, grabbing her gently by the elbow and guiding her. They get back inside, and he closes the door and looks at her. "The friends thing's not working for me either," he admits.

She looks stunned, then when he smiles at her, her knees go weak, and she throws her arms around his neck. "Happy birthday," she says and kisses him.

"Thanks," he smirks when they separate.

"Oh, you thought I was done," she remarks, raising her eyebrow. "I'm not done. I'm not even close to finished," she tells him before kissing him and pushing him down on the bed.

**k, so thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed the chapter! hopefully i'll get the next chapter up soon, but you know that when i promise anything it absolutely never happens, so i'm not going to promise anything.**

**reviews?**

**-Juli-**


	7. We Won't Hear A Word They Say

**oh, i know, it's been forever. but term papers and finals took control over every aspect of my life, and then it was summer and i didn't want to do anything remotely academic sounding/looking/smelling/tasting/feeling, and then there was a drought of inspiration, and then FINALLY this came together. please, please, please forgive the delay!**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

Around five in the morning Addison's cell phone rings and wakes both of them up. Alex mumbles for her to turn the damn thing off and goes back to sleep. She declines the call and turns off her phone since she's too groggy to contemplate why someone's calling her at five in the morning. Then she scoots closer to Alex and goes back to sleep.

When she wakes up around eight, Addison resolves to act like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Just another morning in the Montgomery-Karev hotel room. So she gets up, gets dressed, turns her phone back on, and brushes her teeth. When she returns from the bathroom she finds Alex awake and in the process of getting dressed. "Morning," he greets her when he notices her.

"Morning," she replies, and hesitantly starts to move over to him. He sees her tentative steps and crosses to her. And kisses her, leaving her out of breath and probably not just from the lack of oxygen. "Wow," she breathes.

He smirks. "My mind hasn't changed, you know. Feel free to kiss me any time."

She smiles and lifts an eyebrow. "Check out's not until noon," she mentions. "We have some time."

He grins back and pulls her close. "I like your thinking, Dr. Montgomery."

She giggles, which surprises even her. "I had a feeling you would, Dr. Karev," she replies and kisses him.

0ooo0

"So I'm thinking," Addison announces as they lie in bed together, "that I could definitely get used to this non-friends thing."

He laughs. "So I'm thinking I agree with you."

"But," Addison continues and he groans. "I've got to know, what are we doing? I mean, is it just a sex thing?"

"You're thinking too much," he complains. "Now, I have ways of fixing that…"

"Alex, I'm serious. It's not a big deal if it's just a sex thing, but I just need to know."

"Addie," he's about to answer when her phone goes off. She glares at it, and lets it ring, then looks at him expectantly. "Look, I like you, I'm pretty sure you like me, and I'm taking you to meet my family. It's not just a sex thing, okay?"

Addison's eyes widen. She was expecting the opposite response. "Really?"

"Really." She smiles and her phone rings again. "If that thing goes off one more time," he threatens, "I swear to God, I'm going to throw it out the window."

"I'll just pick it up," she says, "Someone obviously really wants to talk to me." She gets up, pulling the sheets with her to cover her body. "Hello?"

"Hi, um, is Alex Karev there?" Izzie's voice.

"Oh crap," Addison mumbles. "Are you here?" she mouths at Alex. When he looks at her strangely, she points at the phone and mouths, "Izzie."

"It's just that he called me from this phone, at least I thought he did, and every time I tried his cell phone, it just went to voicemail and then I found it in his room, or his old room anyways, and so I thought I'd try this number, and hope for the best."

Addison signals that she needs an answer and he shrugs. "Um, yeah, he is here, hold on a second," she says to Izzie.

"Wait," Addison hears Izzie say as she takes the phone away from her ear, "Dr. Montgomery?!"

"Hey, Iz," Alex greets her. "I… Izzie… No… What? … Iz, calm down… Hold on a second." He takes the phone away from his ear and looks at Addison. "She knows it's you," he informs her. "Do I tell her?"

Addison groans. "May as well. No point in not telling her, she'll tell people anyways." She can't hear Izzie's side of the conversation, but from what Alex says and from the unintelligible yelling coming from the phone, she can figure out that Izzie's not happy. When he hangs up, she winces. "Does she totally hate me?"

"No. She hates me right now, but she'll get over that, and she doesn't hate you."

Addison rolls her eyes, but doesn't reply. "We should probably get dressed and check out," she sighs.

"Adds," he says, pulling her into his arms, "we're hundreds of miles away from them, there's not a single thing they can do. We won't even be able to hear them."

"I know, but Callie is going to be so pissed off."

"Why?"

"Because you're here and I told her you weren't and… she's just going to get mad. Have you ever seen her mad? She's like a bomb; she explodes and everything's leveled and no one's left standing. You want to be on the next planet when she goes off, she's that bad."

"Can't help you there, but you do have a couple states in between you and her," he points out.

"I'm going to call her before she hears it from someone else," she announces, grabs the phone and dials before she can chicken out. "Don't pick up," she mumbles. Callie, never one to obey desperate pleas, picks up on the second ring. "Hey Callie."

"Addison! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good," Addison says. "Um, listen, Callie-" she tries to start, but is cut off.

"Hey, could you hold on for a second?"

"Sure," Addison mumbles.

"Sorry, George was talking to me. What?"

"I- Don't kill me, okay?"

"What?"

"So, look, the thing is… I lied before."

"Huh?"

"When I told you that Alex wasn't with me, I lied. He was. He is. But before you go completely ballistic, there was nothing going on between him and me when we talked last. So I didn't lie about that. I just… I don't know. I couldn't really believe he was with me. It seemed completely unbelievable and I just didn't want to screw anything up." She takes a deep breath. "Okay, the floor is now open for you to yell."

"So is there something going on now?"

"I… yeah," Addison answers, blushing even though she can't see Callie's face.

"Okay."

"That's your reaction? Okay?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Izzie went kind of crazy…"

"Do you want me to get mad?"

"Noo… but it'd just feel more natural if you did."

"I'm not mad. If I'm anything, I'm relieved."

"Relieved?"

"It was stressful, trying to figure out when you two would just do it already."

"Callie!"

"Well, it's true."

Addison is silent.

"You still there, Addie?" Callie asks.

"Yeah. It's just a lot to process, knowing that you knew before me. It's weird and kind of creepy."

"Sorry, but I'm just being truthful. Do you want me to yell at you? Because I could probably figure something out."

Addison smiles at that. "No, I'm okay. Thanks though. I've got to go, but I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Addison. Say hi to the boyfriend for me."

Just the mention of the word boyfriend makes Addison giddy, which just embarrasses her. "Bye, Callie."

"Bye."

Addison doesn't even have a chance to tell Alex that Callie says hi, when the phone rings again. "Hello?" she answers.

"Um, hi, Addison."

"What do you want, Grey?" Addison asks, already getting thoroughly annoyed, since she can figure out that this call isn't for her.

"Can I talk to Alex for a second?"

"Oh my God. Dr. Grey, please get this through your head. I am in no way a hotline to call when you want to speak to Alex. But yes, you may." She hands the phone off to him, making sure to mention its Meredith. His hands are occupied with bags, so he has Addison turn on the speaker phone.

"Hey Mer."

"Hey, Alex. So, sorry for saying this, but your girlfriend makes me feel a little like I'm in the third grade again and have to raise my hand to speak."

"You know," he states.

"Izzie told me." Addison can hear the wince in her voice.

"Damn it," he mutters.

"Yeah. Most people know," Meredith informs him.

"Izzie?" he asks.

"Y-yeah."

"And you," he continues.

"Hey, us with the boobs? Yeah, we're not so great with the secret thing. In fact, we really kind of suck at it."

"I know."

After a moment of silence Meredith says, "Anyways, I just wanted to, you know, say, I don't know, congratulations or something. I don't know. Whatever you say."

He rolls his eyes. "Thanks, Mer."

"Okay, well, I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing. I have to go anyways. Bye Alex."

"Bye Mer." Addison hangs up the phone for him. "See, it wasn't that bad," he says.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm just waiting for the call from Richard."

"Why would he care?" Alex wants to know.

"It's nothing. It's just that he's like a father to me, which is weird and something you should get used to, and you're like the first boyfriend. I don't think he's going to be big on the trusting you thing."

"You were married, Addison," he points out.

"And look how that turned out. I just think that you should be careful you don't hurt me."

He smiles at that. "Don't worry, I will be," he says and kisses her.

She melts into his arms for a minute or two, but then pulls back suddenly. "You know, I'm glad this happened. The Izzie thing, I mean. Not us. Except I'm really glad about the us thing. Oh, you know what I mean."

"I do. And that scares me more than anything else."

"Very funny," she comments dryly. He just shrugs and smirks. "God, why'd I have to go and fall for the smartass?" she asks rhetorically. "Don't even think about answering that."

"Because I'm really great in bed," he jokes, as they climb into the car.

Addison opens her mouth to protest, then closes it. "You know, I'm not going to dispute that. You're right, I'm just using you for sex."

"Uh-huh, yeah, right," he retorts sarcastically. "Admit it, sex was the last thing on your mind when you were making that speech last night."

"Just drive the car," she laughs. "We have to get to Iowa."

With one more glance at her, he turns the key in the ignition and pulls out.

**so, i know it wasn't my best chapter, but you love me enough to leave a review, right? (the correct response to this is "right, juli! i'll go leave a nice long review right now!" and then go and do just that)**

**-Juli-**


	8. Watch It Burn

**a/n: i'm baaaaack... it's only been what? like ever? i'm sooo sorry, but junior year affords no writing time. or eating time. or sleeping time. or anything but homework time. i'm sorry! it's going to be like this at least until january. then my class load gets a little lighter. but until then, you won't be seeing me very much.**

**disclaimer: i don't have time to BREATHE, let alone take over shondaland.**

She stares at the door, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. He laughs and she frowns. "It's not funny," she snaps.

He attempts to stop grinning, but it doesn't work too well. He grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug. She acts like it's unwelcome, but there's really nothing she needs more. They pull away as the door opens to reveal a short, brunette woman. "Alex! Hi!" she exclaims, throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey, Lauren," he laughs. "This is Addison."

"It's nice to actually see you," Lauren says. Addison smiles nervously. "Oh, don't be nervous," Lauren tells her. "We don't bite. Most of the time, anyways."

"Don't scare her," Alex admonishes.

"Sorry." Lauren at least looks a little sheepish. "Anyways, come on in!" As they enter the house she calls, "Mom! Alex and Addison are here!"

A woman who looks almost nothing like Alex appears out of what appears to be the kitchen. "Alex!" she exclaims, hastening to pull him into a hug.

"Hi, Mom," he says. "This is Addison, the girl I told you about."

"Oh?" Addison can hear the question in her voice and wonders just what exactly he had said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Karev," Addison says, sticking out her hand. All of a sudden she feels like she's back in the ninth grade, the first time she ever met a boyfriend's parents.

"Please, call me Martha."

Addison smiles, hoping that it doesn't look as awkward as she feels. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Now let's get you two settled in. You must be tired after all that driving." Neither of them objects.

"Charlie and Danielle are both coming for dinner," Lauren announces. She turns to Addison to explain. "They're our-"

"Siblings," Addison finishes. When both of the Karev women look at her strangely, she explains, "We have a lot of time to talk. In the car, I mean. Alex has talked about you."

"Oh?" Martha asks.

"Just little things," Addison feels the need to add.

"Probably all terrible," Lauren comments.

"No, it was all really nice," Addison half-lies.

"Well, Alex, you take you and Charlie's old room," Martha instructs. "And Addison, you can either sleep in Danielle's old bed in with Lauren, or you can take the couch, if you're not comfortable with that."

"Oh, wherever is fine," Addison says.

"Then I would recommend the bed," Lauren asserts, "because not only is the couch ugly, it's just about the most uncomfortable thing you'll ever find."

"Guess I'm taking the bed then," Addison laughs.

"All right. Lauren can show you the room. Alex I assume you still remember where your old room is," Martha says. "I have some things to finish up in the kitchen, or I'd show you myself."

Alex rolls his eyes. "Yes, Mom."

"Then I'll leave you to settle in. Please, Addison, make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Karev."

"Martha."

"Martha." After Addison repeats her name, she returns to the kitchen and Lauren leads the way down the hall. Alex stops at the first door and says that he's going to unpack. Lauren continues down the hallway, opening the next door.

"Sorry," she apologizes, "I know it's a little messy, but I thought I had more time, except apparently Alex still knows all the shortcuts."

"Yeah, he insisted on driving," Addison says absentmindedly, as she surveys the room. With its powder blue walls and purple comforters, it's clear that the room had been decorated when the occupants were teenagers. But contrary to said occupant's words, the room seems to be relatively neat. Other than a couple of discarded pieces of clothing and an unmade bed, everything seems to be in order. "You and I clearly have different definitions of clean," Addison jokes.

"Oh. Well. Um, there are hangers if you have anything you need to hang up, and that dresser is just about completely empty. I think there's just some old picture albums that you can feel free to move or look at or whatever. Anyways, I'll let you get unpacked, and I'll go help Mama with the food. Just holler if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks."

Lauren starts to leave, but then turns back around. "Hey, um, sorry for sounding so psycho on the phone the other day. I was just a little hyped up on caffeine. I'm not usually like that."

Addison smiles. "No problem."

"Okay. Well, like I said, just holler if you need anything." With those parting words, she leaves.

She's not out of the room for five minutes when Alex enters. Addison looks up from hanging things in the closet. "You didn't tell them," she accuses him.

"Not yet," he replies. "Remember Lauren on the phone when she thought we might be sleeping together? Imagine her if she knew for sure."

Addison does as instructed and winces. Not exactly a pretty picture. "Okay, good point," she admits. "But still, it feels a little deceptive. I don't know… It's your family; you choose how to deal with them."

"I'll tell them tomorrow or something," he says. "Don't want to freak them out too much. In the mean time," he continues, drawing her close, "I'm really going to miss sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Mm," she replies as he kisses her. Then she pulls away to speak and he turns his attention to other parts of her. "Alex, stop. We would so be caught if anyone… if anyone… um… walked in. Walked in, that's the word I'm looking for."

"Addie?" he interrupts her.

"Uh-huh?"

"Just shut up for three minutes, okay?" He covers her mouth with his again, making her answer an incoherent mumble.

0ooo0

They manage to separate before anyone catches them and Alex returns to his room until the doorbell rings. Addison walks slowly down the hallway, not really sure if this is one reunion that she's welcome in.

"Alex!" a loud female voice exclaims.

"Hey," a much more contained male voice says.

"Hey, Danielle, Charlie."

"Oh my God! Look at you!" the voice that Addison can only assume is Danielle's says. "Mr. Big Hotshot Surgeon."

"Good to see you," Charlie says.

"PS," Danielle stage whispers, "Who's the redheaded lurker?"

Martha answers for him. "Oh, that's Alex's…"

"Friend," Lauren fills in, her voice reflecting that she doesn't believe what she's saying.

"Oh. Hi," Danielle says.

Addison comes forward. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." She offers her hand, which Danielle, and then Charlie take.

"Nice to meet you too," they both reply.

Everyone stands awkwardly for a moment, until Martha announces that dinner is almost ready, if everyone wants to go sit down.

0ooo0

The dinner goes well, if a little awkwardly. Although everyone is still a little wary of Addison, most of the time they at least attempt to include her in the conversation.

Later, after everyone's gone home, Lauren and Addison are lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, when Laure asks, "So what's up with you and Alex?"

"What?"

"I mean, you say you're just friends, but you look at him like you want to jump him right then and there. And he looks at you like you're the sun, moon, and stars. So the way I figure it, you're either secretly in love with each other, and you don't know it, or you're dating and lying to us."

"I… he looks at me like that?"

Instead of answering, Lauren says, "You know, you're the first girl he's brought home."

"I… I am?"

"Yeah. So I figure that you have to mean something to him, otherwise he wouldn't have brought you."

"Huh," Addison says, trying to keep the smile out of her voice.

"You love him," Lauren accuses her.

"I… I do not."

"You do too. But that's okay, I won't tell him. And anyways, as far as sister-in-laws go, you seem like you'd be pretty cool."

"I…"

"Anyways," Laure interrupts. "I was just curious. But clearly, I know more about this topic than you do, so I'm going to go to sleep now. You should too."

"I… good night, Lauren."

"Night, Addison."

**like it? i hope so. reviews?**

**-Juli-**


	9. We Won't Give Up The Fight

**a/n: i TOLD you progress was being made... not great progress but progress all the same. sorry this took so long... i really am trying to work on that...**

**disclaimer: i have insider info that santa is bringing me the show for christmas, but not for another 24 hours, so it's still not mine.**

The next morning, Mrs. Karev ("Please, call me Martha," she keeps strenuously repeating to Addison) makes a big breakfast for everyone. They sit eating, and Addison is doing her best to act like Lauren's words from the previous night haven't affected her, and she's still not acknowledging the fact that there may be any sort of truth in them.

Alex and Addison entertain the two women with stories of Seattle, the hospital, the trip, and LA (leaving out the whole almost kiss part). Addison describes Sam and Naomi, and their med school days. Finally Addison leans over and whispers in Alex's ear, "Okay, perfect time."

He looks at her as if to ask her if she's truly ready to deal with the repercussions. She nods subtly. He mumbles back to her, "Fine, but you start." Lauren looks at the two suspiciously.

Addison sighs exasperatedly. It's his family, he should be the one to tell them, but she knows that he never will, if she leaves it to him. "Okay, so the thing is… Alex and I… that is… we weren't, um, exactly honest… um…"

"Addison and I are dating," Alex finishes for her. Neither mother nor daughter looks surprised.

"I knew it!" Lauren exclaims. That doesn't surprise either Addison or Alex.

Martha looks at her youngest daughter. "It was rather obvious," she says.

"It was? Addison asks, surprised. She thought that they had done an at least semi-decent job of hiding it.

"Addison, you've been ma'am-ing and Mrs. Karev-ing me the entire time you've been here, no matter how many times I ask you to call me Martha. You stutter, and look uncomfortable whenever you are around Lauren and I at the same time. Plus, Alex brought you here, which means that-"

"Okay, Mom, she gets it," Alex interrupts her before she can say anything potentially dangerous (or truthful).

"Well, you did. Not to mention that this is the first time we've seen in you in practically a decade."

"I'm sorry, Mom. Can we drop it now?"

"No!" Lauren exclaims. "I want to know when I can be expecting nieces and nephews."

"Enough, Lauren," Alex snaps as Addison blushes.

"Okay, okay. Geez."

They sit in silence for awhile, until Lauren breaks it. "I'm really happy for you guys, by the way."

Addison smiles. "Thanks," she says.

"Yeah, no problem."

0ooo0

Later that day, Addison is standing outside of the living room, where she had left Alex and Lauren to get a sweater from the room. She's not eavesdropping, per say… It's more like she just happened to stumble across a conversation that she's not meant to overhear.

"You need to marry her," Lauren says.

"What?" Alex laughs.

"I'm serious, Alex. You need to marry that woman."

"Why?" he asks, sounding no more serious than when he was laughing.

"Because of the way you look at each other."

"What?"

"I'm serious! Have you ever just looked at someone and known that they were meant for something? You know, like you can tell that a man is supposed to be a firefighter, or a woman is supposed to be a mother or something like that. It's like that. I can tell you two are meant to be together forever. I'm not kidding, Alex Karev, quit laughing!"

"I'm sorry," Alex chuckles. "But you should hear yourself right now."

"I can hear myself, thank you very much. I am well aware of what I'm saying. I'm also well aware that if you don't marry her, some other guy's going to come along and he will." Alex becomes silent at that thought. "And then," Lauren continues. "You're going to come home and want to bitch and moan to me about the fact that the woman you love is married to someone else and I'm just going to laugh and say I told you so, because you'll deserve it for not marrying her in the first place!"

"Lauren…" Alex says. Addison can tell from the slowness of his words that he's thinking about what he's saying very carefully. "I like Addison. A lot. More than a lot. But I don't… I mean… I don't love her." Addison winces. Almost as if he knows she's listening, he hastens to correct himself. "I mean… I might. Maybe. I don't know. I'm not going to marry her if I don't know. She's been through too much already. I'm not putting her through any more."

"See, now, it's things like that that convince me that I'm right and that you should marry her."

"I'll marry her when I'm sure, is that okay with you?"

Lauren sighs. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when she's left you because you didn't want to get married and she runs off with some French guy named Pierre who is more than willing to marry her."

"What?" Alex laughs. Addison wants to laugh too, but she wants to hear the end of this conversation too badly to give up her location.

"I'm just saying…"

"Pierre?"

"I made it up on the spot, okay? Give me a couple of points for improvisation."

Alex laughs. "Okay."

"But I'm serious, Alex."

"I'll think about it. Will that get you off my back?"

"For now."

Sensing that the conversation is over, Addison waits a couple of seconds before entering the room. "What I miss?" she asks.

"Nothing," Alex and Lauren answer in unison.

0ooo0

"Uh, Alex?" Addison says a couple of hours later. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He leads her to his old room. She spends a couple of minutes looking around at the room he grew up in. "So what?" he finally asks.

"Okay, um, so… This is awkward, but I need you to know. I mean, I just I think it's important that… Okay, so the thing is that this morning I overheard you talking to Lauren." His expression is one of shock and fear when he hears that. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it just ended up that way and anyways… I just want you to know that you don't need to feel obligated to marry me or anything. I mean… That is… I want you to marry me, if you do end up marrying me, which I'm not saying is going to happen anyways, I mean I wouldn't be opposed obviously, but I don't need it to happen, and anyways, I want to get married because you want to get married, not because you're afraid that some French guy is going to sweep me off to his chateau in the Alps. I'm not going anywhere, or at least not in the foreseeable future, and I mean, I know that we haven't said that we… Er, I know that we're not at that stage yet anyways, but I just want you to know that you're not under any obligation to marry me or anything. I don't expect it from you at all. I mean, that's not to say that I would mind it, but… Why aren't you saying anything?! Why are you just letting me flounder like this?! You can say something any time now and put me out of my misery!"

He steps right into her personal space and looks her in the eyes. She can feel her breathing become much shallower. "I don't know if I want to get married," he admits. "It's scares the crap out of me. But I've never felt anything like this, Adds, so I definitely wouldn't be opposed to the possibility."

A slow grin grows on her face as he leans down to kiss her, so that the time they actually meet, she's grinning like a fool.

**blech. it ends a little sappy for my taste, but this is what they wanted...**

**p.s. merry holidays! i wrote you an update now how about i get nice present in the form of a review?**

**-Juli-**


	10. Let's Get Drunk And Ride Around

**Wow. I don't know if people are even still reading this, since it's officially been a year (and I feel really, really awful about that), but I hope people are. And if people are reading this, I hope they enjoy it!**

**I own Lauren. And Bex. Which is kind of cool, I think.**

* * *

Addison is sitting in the living room, waiting for Lauren to get out of the shower. Lauren has promised to show her all the fun "this tiny town" can offer. Though the offer is genuine, Addison senses a bit of disdain. She can tell that Lauren really wants to travel. Anywhere. She has confided in Addison that she's never been out of the county, let alone the state. Lauren's fascinated by the fact that Addison once _lived _in New York. And not just New York, New York _City_.

Addison is pondering how to make her boyfriend's little sister's dream come true when the door swings open. "Knock, knock," a girl with green eyes and mousy brown hair announces as she peeks her head through the door. Addison can't get over the fact that people just leave their doors unlocked throughout the day. It's a concept that's completely foreign to her.

The girl stops when she sees the redhead. "Who are you?" she blurts out rudely before covering her mouth. Well, at least mystery girl she knows when she's being rude.

"I'm Addison," she replies, holding out her hand. "And you are?"

"Rebecca. Rebecca St. Clair. I'm a family friend. How do you know the Karevs? I know most of their friends. It's not like much changes around here."

"Bex!" Lauren squeals as she runs out of the bathroom. She's obviously just thrown on t-shirt and shorts to come greet this woman. She already has a growing wet spot on her back where her hair is dripping.

"Lauren! Hi!" Rebecca/Bex exclaims as she gathers the younger woman into her arms. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? How's life? How's LA? How's everything?" Lauren rambles.

Rebecca laughs. "It's good. Really good. How's everything here?"

"Why are you here?" Lauren inquires. "You live in LA now!"

"What, you think I'd miss the Fourth of July because I'm too cheap to spring for airfare?" Rebecca jokes.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot that was next week!"

"This week, technically. It's on Saturday."

"Crap, you're right. Sorry, we've just been so caught up with Alex being home, we've completely lost track of time."

"Alex is home?" Rebecca exclaims. "Since when does he crawl out from under the rock that is Seattle?"

"Since he got a girlfriend," Lauren replies. "She's the one to thank." She gestures at Addison.

"Oh!" Rebecca exclaims. "Hi! Sorry! I didn't know you were… that is… Hi!"

"Hi," Addison replies.

Rebecca takes in the redhead's impeccable taste in clothing and flawless makeup. "He's never done better," she comments to Lauren. Addison blushes. What is it with the Karev family (and those closest to them) and saying just whatever comes into their heads?

"Are you kidding?" Lauren responds. "He can't _do _better!"

Addison clears her throat. The other two women look over at her and blush. "Sorry," Rebecca apologizes.

"We're all pretty interested in Alex's love life here," Lauren explains.

Addison raises an eyebrow. She's not really sure why that is. "Alex is kind of considered a catch around here," Rebecca explains. "He's smart and good looking. _Everyone _wanted him in high school. I'm not kidding you."

Addison starts laughing. Not because she doesn't think her boyfriend is a catch, because she's pretty sure she's found the most perfect person ever, but the idea of him in high school, the idea of him as anything but the man she knows now, is kind of hilarious.

"It's true," Lauren confirms. "I'm pretty sure there was once a girl who stood outside throwing pebbles at his window."

"What happened?" Addison giggles.

"Turned out it was me and my sister's window. Danielle leaned out the window and screamed at her to go away because she'd wake up our anaconda."

"What?"

"Yeah, it turned out Danny knew her from school and knew she was terrified of snakes. She never came around again. I don't know if that's because of the anaconda story or because she was so embarrassed."

Rebecca, Addison, and Lauren all laugh. "Actually," Lauren says. "I think that was Lynette Lawrence."

Rebecca and Lauren both crack up again. Addison stands awkwardly, since she can't really laugh at someone she doesn't know. Lauren notices and turns to her. "Lynette's now the mayor," she explains.

"Oh."

The air is still fraught with tension. "I was just going to show Addison the town," Lauren says. "You want to come?"

"Would you mind?" Rebecca asks. The question is directed at Addison and Addison really wishes it wasn't. Because now she can't say no. Not that she has anything against Rebecca, but… Okay, maybe she's a little jealous. She hasn't seen how Alex acts around this woman, but clearly she's loved by his family.

"Not at all," Addison smiles. Grimaces, really.

"Just let me go get changed," Lauren says and runs to her bedroom.

"So you're Alex's girlfriend," Rebecca states. Addison nods. Rebecca holds out her hand again. "You can call me Bex. Everybody here does."

"How do you… How do you know Alex?" Addison asks.

"He's my best friend," she answers. "He's never mentioned me?" She sounds a little hurt.

"We haven't been together very long," Addison replies. "I don't know very much about him yet."

Bex nods. "Right."

"Okay, shall we go?" Lauren says as she returns in a shirt that isn't drenched from her hair.

0ooo0

It doesn't take long for them to exhaust the shopping options in town. It actually takes them longer because they keep running into people who want to talk to Bex. In about an hour, Addison has learned that Bex is an actress, living in Los Angeles, who studied at the University of Iowa, a year above Alex.

They stop outside a bar. "Want to get a drink?" Bex suggests.

Addison looks at Lauren, who shrugs. "I've had a fake ID since I was seventeen," she admits. Then she turns to Bex. "I'm game."

Addison agrees. She's not going to say anything about underage drinking. She had a fake ID the moment she went to college, so it's not all that surprising to her.

The three women enter the bar and order their drinks. As Addison looks around, she lets loose a little giggle. "What?" Lauren asks.

"Sorry, it's just this place looks almost exactly like this bar in Seattle. It's right across from the hospital we used to work in."

"Oh, so you're a doctor too?" Bex asks.

"Yeah, they met at work," Lauren answers for her. "But you never told me; how did you guys get together?"

"You don't seriously want to hear that," Addison demurs.

"No, please, tell us!" Bex begs.

"Really?"

"Addison, stop stalling and just answer the question," Lauren orders.

"I don't know where to start," Addison confesses.

"How'd you guys meet?" Bex asks.

Addison purses her lips, trying to decide just how to say this. "I moved to Seattle about two years ago. He worked under me for awhile. We became friends, I guess."

"Why'd you move?" That's Lauren.

Addison bites her lip. "I cheated on my husband, he moved to Seattle, and I followed him."

"Are you still married?" The venom in Bex's voice is quite evident.

"No!" Addison exclaims. "I've been divorced for a year now."

"So he worked for you," Lauren interjects, trying to keep any little feuds to a minimum. Bex is like an older sister to _all _of the Karev siblings, and, as such, she's incredibly overprotective.

"Then what?" Bex asks.

Addison swallows. She doesn't exactly want to share all of this story, but it'll probably come out anyways. "I was dating this guy, and he cheated on me. So I decided to leave, and Alex found out. He wouldn't let me go without taking him. We were actually in LA for a week." Addison directs this last sentence towards Bex.

"And he didn't tell me?!" she screeches. "I am going to kill him."

"So were you dating the whole time?" Lauren inquires.

"No," Addison answers. She starts to smile as she thinks of their first night as a couple. "We got together on his birthday."

"Aww," both Lauren and Bex sigh.

"I can't believe Alex has a freaking girlfriend," Bex admits. "He's never had a girlfriend. Not a real girlfriend, anyways."

"I know, right?" Lauren says. "Isn't it weird?"

"I just can't figure out he managed to land _her_," Bex laughs. She turns to Addison. "You're gorgeous. You realize that, right? I mean when Charlie said Alex had managed to find a girl who would convince him to cheat on Lydia, I didn't take him seriously. But he wasn't lying!"

Addison blushes. "Don't worry," Lauren says, "That's just how Charlie talks. But the whole family is abuzz with how pretty you are."

Addison keeps blushing. Bex looks at her watch. "Oh, we should probably get home. Dinner's going to be on the table in like ten minutes."

"I'll go get the car," Lauren says and leaves.

Bex looks at her best friend's girlfriend. "I'm sorry if I seemed rude before," she says. "I'm just protective of Alex. He's my best friend. I don't want him to get hurt."

"I don't intend to," Addison replies, smiling softly as she thinks of his promise that he's not opposed to the idea of marriage. As she thinks of this and looks at his best friend, she realizes something. Something incredibly important.

She's in love with her boyfriend.

Not in the way she's loved all of her boyfriend. No, she loves him in the want to spend the rest of her life with him, walk down the aisle, and spend holidays with his family sort of way. And that scares the hell out of her.

* * *

**I know that I really don't have any room to ask for reviews, since it's been a year, and then I didn't even bring Alex in, but I would love a review. Besides, if people aren't reading it, then I don't want to keep writing it. I know that sounds bitchy, but getting reviews lately has been like attempting to jump through a ring of fire on a flaming motorcycle off a ramp that is also on fire. Practically impossible.**

**-Juli-**


	11. Paper Bags and Plastic Hearts

**Sorry this has taken so long... Busy, busy little bee, that's me! Not really, but whatever. In any case, enjoy!**

"Have a good time?" Alex asks when the door opens. Addison nods. She's been quiet since her revelation at the bar.

"Alex Karev, how the hell could you possibly be in LA and _not _tell me!" Bex practically screams as she walks in the door.

He blinks in surprise. "Bex?"

"No, Queen Victoria," she snaps. "Of course it's me! And you've been hiding from me!"

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Well, we can start with the fact that you hid from me in LA, and then we can move on to the fact that you hid from me here, and _then _we can talk about the fact that you hid your girlfriend from me! Is picking up a phone too much to ask of you? Really?"

"Sorry, Bex, we were a little busy," he says.

She glares at him. "Oh, don't give me that. You were there for a week. You weren't having sex the entire time. You had to have taken a break for food."

If Addison weren't paralyzed with embarrassment, she'd run out of the room.

Lauren giggles. "I missed you," she informs Bex.

"We weren't together then," he replies.

"Yeah, I know. Addison told me the whole story. Which reminds me; what were you thinking, just randomly running off with someone you weren't even on a first name basis with?"

Alex looks over at Addison, who seems just about ready to either faint or start crying. "Can I talk to you in private?" he requests, already grabbing her and walking her with him.

Lauren looks at Addison and guides her to the couch. "I'm sorry about Bex," she apologizes. "She doesn't think when she's talking sometimes."

Addison nods.

"She really likes you," Lauren continues.

"_That's _how she shows it?"

"Well, she's scared of you. We kind of all are," she explains. Addison frowns in confusion, so Lauren elaborates. "Bex is family to us. She's been through everything with us. Her family helped Alex pay his way through college."

"Oh. Did they ever…" Addison trails off, not sure she wants to know if Bex and Alex have ever had anything.

"_No_!" Lauren insists forcefully. "Bex is Alex's best friend and that's it." Before she can say anymore, like what she meant by Bex is _scared _of her, the woman in question and Alex reenter the room.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that may have offended you, Addison," Bex says, her monotone disinterest clearly stating that she's reciting something that Alex has made her say.

Addison nods tersely. She's not going to genuinely accept a fake apology, but she's not about to risk looking like a bitch to call her out on it either.

"Actually," Bex continues in a much more authentic tone, "Can I talk to you? In private?"

Addison's brow furrows. "Sure," she agrees with a glance at Alex. He shrugs and shakes his head. He has no idea what's going on. She follows Bex into Lauren's room.

"Look, I'm sorry," Bex says the second the door is closed. "I'm sorry I can be such a bitch. And I'm sorry you had to see that before I convinced you that I'm worth knowing. You probably have no idea why Alex is even friends with me."

Addison feels like she should say something, but she's not exactly sure what.

"It's just Alex… he's my best friend. We've been through a lot of crap together and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Finally something Addison knows how to respond to! "I don't want to hurt him, Bex. I know it's not enough to just say that, but I want you to hear it anyways."

Bex studies her for a long time. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Would I be standing here talking to you if I didn't?" she asks rhetorically.

"Probably not," Bex answers. There's an awkward silence, which Bex breaks by exhaling noisily. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not used to being second with Alex. And when you're around, you come first, and you're always going to come first."

Addison looks down, hoping to hide her smile. "That's not true," she replies, and she does truly mean that.

"But it is," Bex insists. "He's in love with you."

"And that's _really _not true," Addison laughs nervously.

Bex rolls her eyes. "You're the only girlfriend I've ever had to apologize to. You're the only girlfriend he's referred to as a girlfriend. So I'm sorry, but I think I'm right."

Addison shakes her head. "No, that's… that's not… No," she stammers.

Bex laughs. "Uh-huh, sure. Well, whatever you think, I know what I know. And I know that we got off on the biggest wrong foot in the world."

"Maybe not the biggest," Addison concedes.

"I really don't want to make enemies with you. So do you think you could just forget about this afternoon?"

"Already forgotten," Addison grants benevolently.

"And maybe…" Bex hesitates.

"What?"

"Maybe we could be friends?" Then she laughs. "Oh my God, I sound like I'm in kindergarten!"

Addison laughs too. "I'd like that."

0ooo0

About a week later, Addison and Alex are watching a movie when Bex pushes through the front door. Addison's still not used to the fact that people just don't knock here and jumps. Alex laughs at her. "Shut up," she says with a smile.

"Hey, Bex," Alex greets his best friend.

"Hey. Is your mom home?"

"What?"

"Alex. Mother. Where is she?" Bex says impatiently. "Not a hard question."

"You're here for my _mom_?" he laughs.

"Alex, you're in _trouble_,"Addison giggles.

"She's in the kitchen," Alex tells Bex. "Go on in."

"Nope," Bex says cheerfully. "You're coming with. Sorry, Addison, family meeting."

"Oh." Addison shrugs. "No problem."

"Come on." Bex tugs on Alex's arm and drags him into the kitchen.

Addison sits and waits for like three minutes before her curiosity gets the better of her. She pulls out a book and moves to the closest chair to the kitchen.

"No," Alex says. "It's too much."

"Alex, don't be stupid," Bex sighs.

"Too much," he repeats.

"Alex, I want her to have it!" Martha insists.

"Mom, that thing's like a family heirloom or something."

"And I want her to have it!"

"Alex, you have to take it," Bex says reasonably. "We're not taking no. Besides, Addison's like practically family now, so it'll stay in the family. You have to take it."

"Addison and I have only been dating for like a month," he points out.

"Alex, she's the first person I've ever seen who makes you smile when she looks at you. You never take your eyes off of her and you're always thinking about her. Plus, she's gotten your entire family's approval _and _your best friends', _and _she managed the herculean feat of dragging you out from under the rock called Seattle. She's family," Bex retorts.

"Fine," he sighs.

"Thank you," Martha replies. "I'll give it to her now."

Addison rushes to her old place on the couch, managing to throw herself down just before Martha enters the room. "Addison, I have something I'd like for you to have," she announces.

Addison looks up from her book in time to see Martha unhook the simple pendant she wears around her neck. She freezes. "My grandfather gave this to my grandmother on their wedding day," she explains. "It's been in our family for over fifty years now, and it always gets passed on to the eldest child. Obviously Alex isn't going to wear it, so I'd like you to take it."

Addison stares in shock. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly… No, I couldn't… I mean, thank you, but…."

"Addison," Bex smiles, "take the damn necklace and say thank you."

"I, um… thank you."

Addison holds up her hair as Martha fastens the clasp around her neck. "This is too much," Addison insists, touching the necklace lightly.

"This is the first time I've seen my son in almost ten years," Martha replies. "This is exactly enough."

"Welcome to the family, Addison," Bex smiles.

0ooo0

"Alex, can we go for a walk?" Addison asks.

He frowns. This is the first time since they got to Idaho that she's asked specifically to do anything. "Sure."

They exit the house and start walking around the block. He notices her fidgeting with the necklace. "Addison, if it's too much, you don't have to wear it. I'm sorry if they're pushing you too hard."

"We need to go to New York," Addison announces disjointedly.

"What?"

"We need to go to New York. I need you to know what you're walking into."

"What?" he laughs.

"Alex, do you know how lucky you are?" she asks. "Your family is amazing."

"It wasn't always like that," he says quietly.

"Every family has problems," she replies.

"After my dad left, my mom ended up in the hospital because she tried to kill herself. Danielle spent four years in and out of rehab. Lauren's on anti-anxiety meds. We've got more than problems."

"But you've made it through everything. The past doesn't matter; it's all about right now." She smiles at him. "And I love the necklace. But my family is different. All our crap isn't in the past, it's happening now. And I have to know that you can deal with that."

"Addison-" he tries to start. She assumes that he's going to say something about not letting her family get in the way and cuts him off.

"We just need to go New York, okay?"

"Okay," he agrees.

**Look! See how the plot is actually moving forward now? FINALLY! Yay!**

**-Juli**


End file.
